


Telling the fans

by orphan_account



Series: 15 Reasons AU [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Telling the fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack finally tell the fans that they got married. It goes very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the fans

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a fluffy little drabble about them telling the fans that they got married. For those of you who were more interested in the fic where they finally adopt, no worries, I'm already writing it, and it will be out very soon!

Mark and Jack had finally arrived home from their honeymoon. They had been in Japan for a little over a week, and they had enjoyed every second of it. But now, it was time to tell their fans and face the music. Jack was anxious that there would be a bad backlash. Not because the fans would be homophobic, or anything like that. They had known he and Mark were together, they had known he and Mark were getting married. He was worried they would be angry because they hadn’t know when they were getting married. 

Jack turned on their camera, looked at Mark who was smiled reassuringly, and took a deep breath before doing his intro.

“Top ‘o the mornin’ to ya, laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye, and we have some very important news. We did it! We got married in Ireland a little over a week ago, and we just got back from our honeymoon in Japan. I know you guys are probably a little mad that we didn’t tell you when we were getting married, but It happened. It was just a small gathering of close friends and family, and we were both very happy with the way everything turned out! So, we are officially the Fischbach-McLoughlins, and I’ll show you guys some pictures at the end, maybe. For now, I’ll just talk about it a little bit. So, we got to Ireland a few days before the wedding, and it was great. We love spending time with our niece and nephews, and it was awesome to see my mom and my siblings. My mom is really superstitious though, so me and Mark weren’t actually allowed to see each other before the wedding. I’ve never been very good at listening though, so...sorry mom.” Jack grinned here before continuing on. “Everything was beautiful, by the way. It was amazing, and I’m really glad our moms took control of the aesthetic for the wedding, because they did such a great job, and we would have butchered it. Can you guys imagine? We would’ve had, like, green and pink tuxes or something, it would have been terrible.”

Mark watched Jack ramble about the wedding from behind the scenes, a smile growing on his face as Jack got more and more excited. He kept talking for a few more minutes, and finally ended the video. Mark peeked his head over the camera just before Jack finished saying his outro and grinned and Jack pushed him away so he could finish. It didn’t take long for Jack to get the video ready for upload, so it was on his channel pretty quickly, and views were coming in quickly. Mark got a few notifications from Bob or Wade, saying that so far, everyone on the internet had taken it pretty well, and the only people who were upset were either homophobic or delusional and thought that they would get married to Mark or Jack. Jack was ecstatic. He had been so afraid that everyone would be angry, and the responses he was getting were the exact opposite. He was so glad that his and Marks fans were so understanding and kind, and that almost none of them had a problem with it. They understood that parts of his life were private, and he was so thankful for them, everyday. Without them, he never would have met Mark, and his life would be completely different. He didn’t even want to think about if he had never met Mark. Mark was like his soulmate, and without him, he’d be unhappy and lonely. Mark was his life, and now nobody could say otherwise. They’d be with each till the end.


End file.
